My Sweet Angel
by Yuki Kimagure
Summary: Hitomi, age 21, medical student. Van, age unknown, angel. Hitomi finds Van in a tree and "supposedly" saves him. Van offers her a wish but she says she's happy as she is. Can he help her learn that some wishes can't be fulfilled alone? V/H fic. Slight Yao


Disclaimer: I don not own Escaflowne, nor the comic Wish by CLAMP. Nor Shinobi either. I do, however own the new characters.  
  
A/N: I thought of this story for a while and I just didn't have the urge to type it out for a long time. But now I have! HAHAHA!!!! I'm brilliant! This story is VERY VERY loosely based on the comic Wish. So, I hope you like it. Oh yeah! And this is a V/H fic all the way! But mild mischief and a bit of yaoi. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
My Sweet Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki, age 21, took one of her daily strolls through the park in Shinobi University. The Wisteria trees were beautiful and their soft fragrance filling her nose. She smiled and remembered who those reminded her of. It was one of her rare smiles, but genuine nonetheless. She was always like that, since her early high school days. Few remember when she used to be a happy child, innocent to the world.  
  
Something was weird about tonight, the fireflies shone every brightly and in an organized trail nonetheless. It was as if they were leading her somewhere. The farther off they were, the brighter they were too. She raised her eyebrow and followed them. 'Hell, why not? It's not like it'll kill me if I do.' she thought in a bored tone.  
  
The wisterias began to give way to a large and regal cherry tree. Its small and beautiful pink buds adorned it like small jewels on its lovely crown. In its spindly arms of warm brown lay a glowing figure. Tanned skin was tied up in the branches as the male lay unconscious. His unruly black hair conflicted the white and pale blues of his ornamental robes, small bells attached to his long dark blue sleeves.  
  
Concerned for the man's health, she ran up the tree. Unraveling the vines and thick branches, she eased him out of the trees hold. Softly resting him on the ground, she held him up. His face was angelic, soft and gentle, but had the potential to be sharp and cruel if it needed to be. Long shy lashes laid tenderly on the lids of his eyes.  
  
Thinking back to the task at hand, she lightly shook him. His face remained calm and still. She sighed in defeat and listened for a heartbeat. It was a slow one, calm and steady. Giving another sigh, this one in relief, she picked him up. He was abnormally light, very easy to carry.  
  
As she began to walk out of the path, a large crow swooped down. It cawed and pecked at the man she held. She turned this way and that to lose it, but it remained ever so sharp on it's turns. The man began to glow and an ornate symbol appeared on his forehead. It created a large shield around them and vaporized the crow in a loud squawk. And as soon as the spectacle started, it ended.  
  
She looked to the man and raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you are, you aren't from here." she said. Taking him to her spacious dorm, she laid him on her bed. The normal smell of old books and worn out vanilla air fresheners was taken over by a calming and cool scent of flowers and the fields. Shrugging at this, she walked into the kitchen and served out some warm water and damp cloths.  
  
This was starting to get weird for her. Here she was, a serious woman, studying to be a surgeon, rarely befriends anyone too closely, and she's bringing in a very flowery dressed man tied in a tree! "I didn't think I was THIS lonely." she said in a sigh. But she had to admit, the situation was a big "pick me up and take care of me" one. Placing the warm water on the table, she looked at him. He seemed fine so she ignored it. Laying on the couch, she pulled a spare blanket over her and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, the sun beat down on her face. A warm singing was resonating in the room and she opened her eyes. The plants in her room seemed to grow a lot. The cool scent of grass and fields was lulling her to sleep, until she saw a person move towards her. That heavenly face gazed at her with a handsome smile. Bright red eyes glittered with mirth.  
  
"Hey! I see you're awake." he said. She blinked and sat up. Rubbing her head, she looked to him. He was real. Handsomely real. 'Great, now I'm thinking he's handsome.' He sat himself next to her and rubbed his hand up and down her bare arm. "You're cold. Why didn't you sleep in bed with me?" he asked.  
  
She blushed madly and batted his warm hand away from her. He looked clueless. "I don't like men who want to jump in my pants!" she yelled flustered. He frowned in deeper confusement.  
  
"Why would I want to do that? I don't think I would fit now would I?" he said. She blinked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What kind of freak are you? Are you disabled?" she said.  
  
"I don't like to be called a freak and I just was wondering why you're so icy. I'm trying to be polite you know. After all, you saved me." he said angrily. She sighed and laid back down on the couch, rolling to her side.  
  
"If you would please excuse me, I'd like to get some sleep. Maybe this'll all disappear and I'll have a normal life again. Goodbye!" she said and closed her eyes in sleep.  
  
"Wait! I have to thank you for rescuing me." he said and sighed in defeat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: This is just a prologue and the next chapter is going to be a lot longer. Okay? Hehe. Thanks. Well, please review! This will be a V/H fic. I hope you all are going to love this. Bye! Next up: Van explains himself as an angel and a certain devil comes by to visit. 


End file.
